


命硬头铁

by RageFire3000



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Can't believe Mandzu left NT, Croatia NT, FC Bayern München, Hotel Sex, I lost my mind, Juventus Turin, M/M, Mario Mandžukić/Robert Lewandowski - Freeform, World Cup, hajde hrvatska
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 曼朱×莱万 pwp，世界杯后的偶然一次突然放纵





	命硬头铁

**Author's Note:**

> 无聊和同时格子迷基友聊天的时候突然有感而发，顺着大壮和莱万那张顶头的图搜刮了一下关于两人的历史。因为昨天的某个突发事件（you know what I mean），加了最后结尾的一句话，不要打我~

命硬头铁（曼朱×莱万 pwp）

2018年7月15日。  
莱万多夫斯基在终场哨响的那一刻关掉电视。他不想再看那个人落寞的脸了。  
打开一罐冷藏的苏打水一口灌下，像一把冰冷的剑直捅到胃里。莱万下身裹着浴巾，慢慢走到落地窗前。外头在下雨，和莫斯科的雨一样大，雨像瓢泼一样洗刷着落地窗，映出窗内扭曲的人影。  
真是可笑。莱万想着。自己何必一直让他的落寞在自己脑中经久不散？他们已经是本届世界杯出人意表的赢家了。我呢？我的国家队呢？我们有的只是笑柄，谁为我们叹息过？  
他望着雨，摸了摸自己的额头，仿佛曾经被什么很硬的东西顶过。

再次看到他是在社交网络上，满满都是穿着可笑的红白格子球衣的人。他在游行车上，低头给几个幸运的球迷签球衣。他没有和队员一起上车顶庆祝，脸上始终抿着礼节性的假笑。也许他知道自己大笑起来的八字眉有多么带有喜剧效果。  
莱万知道他还没有忘记世界杯决赛上的那个乌龙球。否则当他的队长举着烟火向球迷呼喊，当他的队友一起唱歌欢呼的时候，为什么镜头上总是不见他的人？  
不过是一次运气好的世界杯而已。莱万想着。这有什么，对自己来说，也不过是三次运气很差的垃圾比赛。  
无论是不是看重荣誉，对足球运动员来说都是无可厚非的行为。莱万对自己说道。忘了他吧，忘了世界杯，忘了国家队，享受假期，享受联赛。

但是，忘了他？怎么可能？  
当莱万在度假酒店的泳池和他打了个照面后，两人都惊呆了。  
来自拜仁的波兰人莱万多夫斯基和来自尤文图斯的克罗地亚人曼朱基奇身上都只穿着一条游泳裤。他们此刻心里都想着，what the fuck，怎么没人告诉我他在这里？  
如果媒体拍到这个场景，第二天他们就会从各种三流小报的头版和社交网络看到两人光着身子尴尬对视的照片。标题是：巧合？莱万多夫斯基和曼朱基奇选择了同一个度假酒店！图片下面会有一段很长的文字供球迷在蹲厕所的时候有东西看。比如克罗地亚这次的惊艳以及波兰的颓靡。哦对了，当然不能忘记回顾曼朱和莱万的个人恩怨。稍微敬业点的小报会附上他们曾经在拜仁短暂的共事时间，曼朱离开拜仁，以及两年前的欧冠，两人在几万人的注目下像两头愤怒的公牛一样头顶头。  
莱万尴尬地退了一步，面对世界杯亚军，连一句祝贺的话都没有说出口，带上游泳镜就往深水区走。  
一头扎入水中，莱万听到自己的心跳得更重了。游了一个来回，从水中冒出，他远远看到跳水区，曼朱爬到了跳水台最顶端，没什么犹豫地跳下，伸长身体扎入水中。  
果然是他。莱万想。那永远不服输的混蛋样子。

两人再次遇到是在酒店房间的走廊。凌晨两点。两人分别从不同楼层的健身房走向房间，在出了电梯的那一刹那，又愣住了。  
莱万表情僵硬地点了点头，他什么话都不想对这个人说。干脆连见都不要见到。  
两人都意识到自己的房间在对方身后，带着刚从健身房走出来的汗和粗气，以及一些懒得提及的过往恩怨，他们只能尴尬地面对面走向对方，只求很快错身而过，回到房间，假装什么事情都没有发生。  
下一刻，他被曼朱顶在房门上。  
“妈的你干啥！”莱万骂，试图挣脱。  
“小点声！”仗着6厘米的身高差，曼朱基奇一手按住莱万一手试图堵住他的嘴：“我他妈一定是被人耍了，才跑到这家酒店！”  
“你是白痴吧！”莱万也顾不得公众人物的形象，扳开曼朱的手，转过身想推开他。  
曼朱低声吼：“你想被狗仔队听到吗？”说着他掏出裤子口袋中的房卡。  
接着莱万听到嘀的一声，背后的房门开了。  
他意识到自己正站在曼朱基奇的房间。

仿佛这是一种宇宙定律。两个没关没系的人无缘无故出现在一间酒店房间，就势必要发生点什么不为外人道的事情。  
其实说来也是很正常的。在大赛之后，两个为运动而生的男人突然放松了下来，暂时不用为了进球和胜利辗转反侧。两个小时的健身房并不能完全发泄他们的能量。在这僻静的酒店，突然碰到了老对手，怎么说也要把对方揍一顿才甘心，不知为何打着打着就打到了床上。  
莱万并不是一个善于言辞的人，当他在曼朱手中骤然释放，他的大脑一片空白，什么对手，道德，前程之类，都跟着那一股废物般的液体排出身外。他竟感觉全身都变得无拘无束起来。  
曼朱看了看自己的手也愣了一秒，随即他做出了一件让莱万目瞪口呆的事。  
曼朱并拢食指和中指，将手上死对头的体液擦在自己脸上。  
仿佛三年前，他在脸上抹下两道代表尤文的黑白颜料。  
尤文17号可不是什么好的约炮对象！“该死！”莱万猛然清醒了，挣扎着要起身。  
“嘿！”曼朱俯身。看到这个波兰人，他便忍不住像那次一样跟他头顶头。两人都是媒体所称的硬汉，既然是硬汉，那么头也应该特别硬，看上去就不是好对付的角色。  
除了头硬，胯下也硬。  
曼朱手中抓着一把湿漉漉热乎乎还越变越硬的东西，“你真快，9分钟5球先生。”  
莱万冷笑，努力控制自己的呼吸：“你别忘了我们当时的对手是谁……”  
是狼堡。自己曾经效力的地方。曼朱当然知道。只要莱万在拜仁一天，他们就是各种意义上的死对头。  
“这次世界杯，我真想和你们波兰分一组。”曼朱将骨节突出，沾着莱万的体液的中指捅进他的下方：“或许看在都是红白的份上，我们会对你们温柔一些”  
曼朱的突然攻击让莱万弓起身体抽了一口凉气。“马里奥曼朱基奇！你这克罗地亚混蛋！”  
莱万的手指紧紧扣入曼朱手臂上的纹身，疼痛加上被指名道姓让曼朱立刻兴奋起来：“莱万多夫斯基，用你的波兰话骂我，然后再看看我是怎么一次次打败你的，球场上，和床上！”手指被莱万挤压得进退不得，曼朱干脆一个用力抽了出来。  
“啊！”莱万被刺激得大叫，浑身所有的痛苦和快乐都集中在了那片地方。不想……就这么结束。他当然不会把自己的想法告诉这不怀好意的克罗地亚人。  
身体大面积接触摩擦着，曼朱感觉自己也急需释放。眼看着先完成点球的莱万瘫在床上喘气，曼朱突然感受到自己今天必须要对他做点什么的任务感。他重新爬上莱万的身，捏住他的下巴，额头顶额头地问：“怎么，你不会像就这么结束吧？”  
莱万竟能从他脸上闻到属于自己的味道。他一把抓住曼朱的手腕：“凭你也想打败我？”  
拜仁锋王猛地一个翻身，把尤文空霸压在下面。奈何尤文17号很清楚对手的弱点，一手按住对手的腰，一手直接往对手的股间探去。而作为从对方身上夺过拜仁9号的男人，莱万拥有超凡的反应力。一番搏斗后，莱万跨坐在曼朱身上，形成一个无比尴尬的姿势。  
“原来你想这样！”曼朱惊觉。  
莱万再想挪动已经晚了，曼朱的大手已经摸索到刚才开拓的地方。刚才他的手指几乎连皮带肉地从自己体内拔了出来，不到五分钟的再次触碰立刻让莱万泄了气。就这样吧。他想，至少我在曼朱基奇上面。  
射门重炮被人坐着，曼朱的呼吸开始浑浊，连眼神都变了：“我没有套。”他说：“我并不知道我们会做这个。”  
说着，他试图将自己的炮筒推进刚才用手指光顾过的地方。  
刚艰难地顶了一个头进去，莱万便吃痛地俯趴了下来。这对一个30岁的男人来说并不容易。曼朱伸出满是花纹的手臂，往上托住莱万的臀部。“放松，就像……做复健一样。”显然他自己也没有放松。  
最终还是坐到了底。带着难以言表的痛、胀、麻和几乎要杀死他的羞耻心。对方手臂上的纹身近在他眼前：“罗伯特莱万多夫斯基，”他听到曼朱在自己耳边低语：“我们做爱了。”  
在德语中，这回事有很多种表达方式：要了，上床了，发生关系了。莱万忍受着埋在体内的异物，暗骂曼朱基奇不愧是在德国长大的，词汇量真他妈多！  
两人的脸离得太近了，再近一点就能碰到嘴唇。莱万试图直起上身，曼朱难得帮助了他。直到坐直了，莱万才清晰感受到什么是无缝贴合。那巨大的玩意楔入自己体内，他不敢动，一动就感觉牵动了哪根让人触电的神经。  
曼朱也没动，他半躺在自己的床上，双眼直勾勾盯着莱万通红的脸和他线条分明的身体，手没有伸向莱万，却伸进枕头下面。  
莱万看到曼朱抓出一双手套，黑色的。  
他知道曼朱有戴手套比赛的习惯。在拜仁的时候他会戴红色手套，而现在的黑色手套正好衬托他身上的黑白条纹球衣。  
这是尤文的曼朱基奇啊。是拜仁的敌人。  
莱万释放过一次的器官还沾着白色浊液，颤颤巍巍的，又有抬头的迹象了。面对万年死敌，他，莱万多夫斯基正在做着这样不知廉耻的事情。后门大开，让敌人进退自如。  
曼朱一个字也没说，默默戴上黑色的毛线手套，抓住莱万身前的器官。粗糙的质感碰上紧绷而脆弱的鲜红表皮，莱万忍不住哼了一声。  
“轻点……”他忍不住向敌人讨饶。曼朱只是轻轻用手指剐蹭一下，莱万便会忍不住发出哼声。曼朱的手一路向上，手套按着莱万的胸肌。如果他穿着球衣，这地方正印着拜仁的标志。曼朱开始想象莱万穿着拜仁的红衣跟自己做爱。  
他的手猛地扶住莱万的腰，把他往上提。  
莱万低着头，身体随着曼朱的双手向上缓缓移动。退出一半了，谁知道曼朱猛地又把他整个人往下摁，莱万被狠狠顶了一下，身前的器官跟着乱颤。  
“曼朱基奇！……”莱万觉得这个人的名字简直又长又臭，令人恼火。  
“总要这样的，难道你想一直坐着不动？”曼朱基奇的话令人无法反驳：“你抓着我的肩膀……就是这样。莱万多夫斯基，过了今晚，我们什么都不会记得。”  
是的，过了今晚，一切都没有发生。莱万接受了。他们不是对手，更不是短暂的拜仁队友。一个普通的克罗地亚人和一个普通的波兰人，在异国的酒店里短暂的相逢，这一切也许还没有一场比赛长。  
在垂直的冲撞中，器官时时刻刻刮擦着内里。莱万颤抖着垂下头，将自己沉重的脑袋搁在曼朱的肩膀上。运动的汗水，赛场上的味道。  
曼朱拦着莱万的腰，一翻滚便把莱万压在身下。  
停留在莱万体内的器官因为这个动作滑了出来。莱万低吟着缩起身子，仿佛还不习惯身体突然的空虚。  
曼朱抄起了莱万的左腿，使得后者抬起身子，以一个完美的角度准备承受下一波攻势。曼朱惊奇于自己竟然完全不反感和对手做爱。无论是不是对手，他的身子总是火热的。  
曼朱看着自己在重新顶入时，莱万仰着头做出的一切表情。波兰前锋咬着牙承受着，身体紧绷，仿佛将要射门一样专注。无论外界的质疑还是对手的垃圾话，他最多做出这样的表情但不会用言语去回应。  
曼朱还记得两年前的那一场，他看到拜仁就火大，尤其看到这个逼他远走意大利的波兰新9号。他记得两人对顶了不止一下，他喷了不少垃圾话，莱万则是一副你奈我何的表情。当天的社交网络上满满都是给他喝彩而唱衰莱万的声音。  
他是这样的人，离开一个俱乐部后，短时间内无法做到完全放下。他知道绝大多数球员都是如此。不知此刻身下的这个人，又能在拜仁慕尼黑这个属于德国人的地方待多久呢？  
曼朱放任莱万在承受自己大幅度抽插的时候，双腿勾着自己的后腰。一切都是一场梦，一场荒诞却回味无穷的梦。莱万微微睁开眼，看了一眼正在攻陷自己的人便很快用手臂挡住眼睛。曼朱没有拿开他的手臂。莱万的手臂没有纹身，曼朱看见自己的汗滴在莱万的手臂上。  
体液不可抵挡地喷薄而出，就像所有成功和失败的比赛都会不可避免地终结于终场哨。曼朱知道自己这回是真枪实弹地攻破了对手的球门。莱万在不知什么时候先一步射了出来，两人身上都沾着莱万的体液，黏腻而冰凉。而当曼朱从莱万体内退出来时，他看到了自己留下的证据正缓缓从这人体内流出。

曼朱从浴室出来，看到先行完成的莱万已经穿好了衣服。听到浴室门响，他只是侧了一下头，都没有完全转过身来看一眼，至始至终也没说什么话，像个走错了房间的陌生人一样，转身离去。  
曼朱也并没有说任何话。空气中弥漫着淫靡的味道，任何解释和挽留都是多余的。  
不过是两个熟悉的陌生人彼此解决了一下欲望。

8月，世界杯已经正式成为历史。重回拜仁的莱万多夫斯基在对阵法兰克福的德国超级杯中完成帽子戏法。第二天，曼朱基奇正式宣布从克罗地亚国家队退役，如他之前所说的一样，专心守护属于尤文图斯的黑白。  
足球是圆的。踢球的人一直在变，带着各式各样的感情来来去去，然而足球不会停止滚动。


End file.
